Wings
by kittykatkullen
Summary: Angel has gone...Max and Fang are brother and sister along with the rest of the Flock, but will something change that...Mature themes :  enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One **

"Evil is inherent in the human mind, whatever innocence may cloak it..."

The death of an Angel 

"RUN ANGEL RUN"

"Don't look back, just keep running..."

I watched as my little girl pumped her small legs, running as fast as she could over the hard, torn up ground. As she reached the foot of the cliff she jumped, spreading her wings out and soaring over the crest, her white blonde hair flying behind her, with those 'things' on her tail.

She has told us to leave her, to leave her and never come back...now i know why...Angel is gone...forever.

As the wolf-mutants caught up with her she tucked her wings in and turned to face the water below. She bulleted and with a loud crash smashed into the white churning waves and was swallowed by the sea.

"Max! Max wake up"

I was shook away to the sound of Gazzy's voice. After he had seen I was awake he ran out of the room. I breathed deeply, reliving those last moments of Angle made me want to curl up in a small ball and never speak again. Which is unfortunately what i had done, when she had gone i abandoned all hope and shut down. I needed to pull myself together, for the Flock if not me, they needed me, and I needed them.

A light knock on the door brought me out of my thoughts as i was greeted with a grinning Fang. He lopped into my room shutting the door, and smiled at me. i smiled back. Smiling felt different now that Angle was gone, but it wasn't painful anymore.

"Shower?" he said and walked out of my room.

Fang is a man of not many words. He keeps to himself that brother of mine, always there though if the kids need help with a cut knee or with some of the homework i set them. With his dark brown hair and shady blue eyes he was a mystery to the naked eye, but after living with him my whole life i knew the signs. His big firm shoulders tense only slightly when he's nervous, the slight twitch of his pouty lips when he's laughing, inside of course, and the small stumble he makes if brush my hand against his when flying. Yes flying, I'm sure you have realised now that our family, is not normal. We have wings, it's very exciting let me tell you!

We have the youngest: Angel

Well she was the youngest, i guess Gazzy's that now.

Gazzy: basically he farts! some serious business ones too, he has spiked blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

Nudge: the chatterbox, its Nudge channel every day everywhere, nothing will stop her, well maybe and nice new pair of designer shoes! She has Coco chocolate skin, with big brown eyes that stare up at you until she gets what she wants. Her light brown hair falls down her head reaching her waist.

Then there's Iggy: the blind cook! I know it's crazy, but he has lived with his blindness his whole life so knows where EVERYTHING is, it's amazing! With his bright orange hair and glassy eyes you would never twig him for being a bomb maker with Gazzy now would you?

The oldest is Fang: he is my best friend, the others are like my children rather than my brothers and sisters and i love them so much, but Fang is mine, my brother and my best friend, no-one elses.

There's me also, Max: i come between Iggy and Fang, the second oldest, but the leader of the flock, don't ask how, it just happened. I have dirty blonde hair and brown eyes, im plain, nbot ugly but not beautiful.

Talking of dirty i should really get in the shower, i have been cooped up thinking about Angel.

I walk into the bathroom stripping as i go, flicking the switch for the lights and turning on the nice warm shower. Stepping in i lather my head in shampoo watching the dirty run smoothly down the drain, unwanted by everyone in the room e.g. me. I am towelling my hair dry when i hear a clunk on the other side of the door.

Carefully wrapping my towel around me, i poke my head out, seeing nothing i stroll into the room, only seconds later to have my bedroom door flung open and fang bolt in slamming it behind him. With my jaw dropped i don't speak, the only item of clothing fang has on is his boxers. The defined lines of his muscles in his back shift and he turns around his eyes on my face, the man has an eight pack. They ripple under my gaze; oh how i wish i could...STOP this is Fang your BROTHER!

I catch Fang's eye and they slowly make their way down my face, across my neck making me shiver, he smirks. Fang slowly straightens up from his crouch and continues his inspection of me, his eyes dart to the top of my loosely wrapped towel, down to my legs. It feels strange, i feel warm and tingly. He begins to move towards me, slowly, as if i was a startled animal who he didn't want to scare. He comes closer and closer until he is standing right in front of me. His hands go to my waist and pull my towards him, my eyes unwillingly roll back into my head as he presses himself against me, grinding his hips into mine producing a guttural moan

from me.

Suddenly Fang pulled away

"Shit sorry Max, i...i...shit sorry i don't know what came over me"

I blushed bright red and Fang ran from the room. Fuck what just happened...


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews Some people might have noticed that in this story Fang is older than Max and in the published novel it's the other way around, sorry if t upsets you. Kitty

I OWN NOTHING

**Chapter Two-**

"What are little girls made of?"

The Pain

Fang...that's all i can think...nothing else is on my mind apart from that moment, of his hips pressing into me. I'm so confused, what did i feel? Why did i feel? There are some things i don't fully understand. Like why when I'm in the shower and am washing, down there, i get a tingly feeling and start to feel funny, but i quickly stop because, oh i don't know it just feels wrong...or another time when i was sitting on a tree log high in the air and i rocked back and forth singing with Fang doing bass on his guitar i rocked to far forward and suddenly gasped when a tree lump hit my vagina and fell forward consumed with great pleasure. Fang's head had shot up and looked at me smirking. The last time it happened was yesterday with Fang, as he pushed his hips into me, it felt so good...

I slowly make my way downstairs to start helping Iggy with the breakfast. It smells like pancakes yum! I get the strawberries, cream, blueberries, sausages, bacon, melon, chocolate sauce, yogurt sauce and beans out of the fridge! I know were a strange family, but we need lots of food. I was quietly humming to myself as Iggy pottered around the stove making sure that everything was in order. When Fang walked in dressed in his usual black on black. I suddenly dropped the plate of bacon that Iggy had just handed to me and yelped.

"Yo Max cool it, don't want someone to get hurt" muttered Iggy "What's wrong with you, you're jumpy...Oh wait I know why..." he smiled ruefully

I whipped around about to demand how he knew this information, because I hadn't told anyone, when Gazzy walked in and started complaining about the mess I'd made. I grabbed Iggy's arm and pulled him to the side of the kitchen, Fang giving me a calculated look.

"Iggy what the fuck did you say that for hmm? What do you know? Has Fang said something?"

He looked over my left shoulder with a puzzled look on his face.

"Erm no Max it's just that your always jumpy this early in the morning...remember the last time Fang walked into the kitchen at this time?"

I definitely did. He had causally strolled into the kitchen at exactly the same time a few weeks prior and had received a rather nasty shock. At my surprise of seeing him i had jumped up to ask him why, thus falling on some spilt milk sliding forwards, landing straight on Iggy, who being blind didn't have time to brace himself, and we had both collided into Fang whose mouth was hanging open. We ended up in a pile of arms and legs on the floor, only then to be greeted by Nudge laughing herself silly, screaming "I have to pee I'm laughing so much!" It was an embarrassing incident that none of us have mentioned since...

A little while later we had all sat down to start eating when pain abruptly began in my lower belly, I stood up rushing to the bathroom thinking I was going to be sick, but it never came and i was still in immense pain. Then as soon as it had come it was gone. I went back to sit down at the table as if nothing had happened getting strange looks from the Flock and I continued to eat my breakfast. It happened again at dinner, then again when we were watching TV.

I was now lying in my bed crying at this awful sensation, my head in the pillows and my bed sheets thrown off. I was curled up in a little ball, feeling like I had been punched in the gut continuously since this morning.

I jerked awake to the sound of my door opening slowly, creaking as the hinges bent under the force. A figure stepped into the room and sat down on the side of my bed.

"Iggy?"

"No it's me" he said.

"Go away, I'm trying to sleep"

"No you're not; you've been cry off and on the whole day. What's up?"

"I've told you before...nothing...Why do you keep having to ask?"

"Because your my Maxie"

"Haha" I said dryly "I'm not your anything Fang".

He then slipped his hand around my waist and rested it on my lower stomach, turning me over so my back was against his chest, I sighed at the closeness. He slowly started to move his hand in a circular motion over my lower abdomen. My back relaxed and my body lost its stiffness; I melted into his back, snuggling closer. As I shuffled backwards and tried to mould myself to him, I heard Fang gasp. I froze, and began to move swiftly away. His hand quickly moved from my stomach to my hips pulling me back towards him. In less than five seconds he had twisted us so I was now lying on his front facing the ceiling as now both of Fang's hands made their way back to my lower stomach. They picked up their motion again. Smoothing me with his breath in my now blushing ears. His hands soon started making a larger circle, taking in most of my stomach and brushings the bottom of my breasts. My breathing started to hitch, becoming more laboured and the world had begun to sway. Fang's fingers were now tracing my hip bones and his chest was rising and falling with the speed of a free runner on the streets of San Francisco.

The feeling had returned again, making me rub my legs together, I felt wetness on my panties as i moved. Fang suddenly bucked his hips rubbing something hard and strong into my ass, we both gasped in pleasure as Fang slowly rolled himself into my ass producing a stream of moans from his mouth. I feel a wet and warm moister on m neck as Fang runs his lips across it, nipping and licking at my soft skin.

"Fuck" slips out of Fang's mouth as he pushed himself into my back, pushing the large hard object in his pants into me. Unexpectedly a pool of liquid falls out of me and I leap up, rushing to the bathroom sitting on the toilet and looking down at my panties...blood.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey thanks for the reviews :D

to the person who asked if they know about sex and puberty, then my answer to that is Max: No, Fang: yes, for he's heard people 'talk' and then looked it up on the internet

Ages: Fang: 17 Max: 16 Iggy: 16 Nudge: 13 Gazzy: 11

I OWN NOTHING

Chapter Three...

Blood and Lust...

Blood...it had just fallen out of me? i was freaking out! I didn't remember having a wound down there, the only think I do down there is piss. I slipped my hand into my now blood soaked panties and quickly pulled them out, m fingers were covered in blood!

Questions quickly jumped to mind. How? When? Where? I tried to think back to when I had last had a wound like this...I grabbed a handful of toilet paper and shoved it in me panties, thinking it might stem the flow...

I slowly walked out of the bathroom to find Fang there looking up at me from the bed, his face blank.

"What's wrong Max? Why are you crying?"

I was crying...I reached up and touched my eyes to see too he was in fact correct. He was. There was a steady stream of tears running down my face.

"Max" he said again "what's wrong?" he stood up and wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm bleeding Fang..."

"Shit were from" he pushed me back and ran his hands over my arms and neck, then crouched down and turned me around looking at my legs to find the source.

"No Fang...somewhere else" I pointed in between my legs. He grabbed my thighs and tried to pull them apart, when i didn't move he reached for my jeans and tried to yank them down.

"No Fang stop! I'm fine, I've...I've dealt with it"

"No you're not...now watch you at your face" he turns my face to look into the mirror opposite me.

He then cups my front and applies pressure on the 'wound'. I moan with pleasure...Fang freezes looking up at me, and then looks in the mirror. He does it again pressing harder. My legs buckle and i fall into his hand causing his fingers to slide up and down this wound in me, which makes me groan loudly and start to whimper.

"See" he says "It does hurt" then he got up and walked out of the room.

But the thing is...it didn't hurt. It was the best feeling in the world, better than the smell of cookies.

THE NEXT DAY 

It was around noon and still the blood hadn't stopped flowing out of my vagina. I was beginning to think that I would bleed to death!

Fang walked in soon after 1 O'clock and just stood there watching me read my book, legs clamped together and pain on my face.

"I think you need to have a proper look at the wound"

I didn't look at him.

"MAX! You might be seriously hurt"

I got up and made my way into the bathroom, Fang followed.

"Well I'm guna look, you wana leave?" embarrassed.

"You're not going to be able to see it by yourself now are you? Duh..."

He bent down and swiftly pulled down my shorts gasping when he looked at my red stained panties. His face went back to being blank as I trembled in pain and humiliation. He slipped my underwear off me and pushed me to sit on the edge of the toilet seat. He slowly pressed my legs open and lifted them up to rest my feet on the side of the bath and the wall.

"Right you ready?"

"No, but look alright?"

"Don't worry i won't hurt you Maxie"

"Fang don't call me that, you know I hate it" making him smirk.

His hand went closer to my pussy and my breathing became a little deeper. I through my head back and let out a gush of air. Suddenly I felt Fang's finger pressed up against me. I gasped and he mumbled a rushed sorry. He ran two fingers up and down my vagina, and stopped finding the hole. He then pushed his finger against it causing me to buck my hips. His finger slid into the hole.

"Ugh Fuck Fang...please"

"What is it? Am i hurting you? It doesn't sound like I'm hurting you"

"You're not...it feels good. Really good"

"Umm alright then"

And he pushed his finger in further up to his first knuckle. I moaned and lifted my hips up and down. His finger slid in and out. He then did it by himself, slid his digit in and out. He kept doing it, and it started to feel amazing, but it wasn't enough. I groaned in frustration and he stopped.

"NO don't stop...please Fang keep going."

Fang looked up at me in confusion and pulled his finger out completely.

"NO" I cried. I had felt something amazing and he had just taken it away from me...

"I don't think that's a wound Max. I don't think that's a wound at all. I don't know what it is but..."

I looked down at him and saw a bulge in the front of his jeans; I bent my head trying to figure out what it was. Fang followed my eyes and looked in surprise at the lump that had grown in him.

"It's been happened for a while now." He stated blushing lightly.

"Does it hurt?"

"Yes a lot...I have to...touch it you know..."

"No Fang I don't, show me"

"Jesus Max! NO! Why would I do that! Are you crazy" He whisper yelled at me, pushing himself to the other side of the bathroom.

"Oi how dare you! I let you help me because I trust you, and you won't let me help you! Oh so you don't trust me then DO YOU?" I was so angry. I let him help me when I was feeling vulnerable and was hurting, but when he is feeling exactly the same he won't let near him with a barge poll.

"Get out Fang...NOW"

And he stormed out of the room, to leave me to fume by myself.


End file.
